


Idiot

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You just can't understand why everyone starts laughing after Javier talking to you. What's going on?





	Idiot

You irritably looked at Karen, who just silently laughed with her shoulders shaking, looking at you.

"Can't believe you're being serious, Y/N," Karen said, trying to brush away the tears. "Never saw anything funnier. You're sure you're not pretending?"

But the uncomprehending look was all Karen got. Why everyone tended to start laughing after Javier talking to you? You really couldn't understand what was the problem. They didn't comment your dialogues with any other men, only him. 

Actually, it started not long time ago. Javier never talked to you much, but you could see him watching you, carefully and sometimes for too long. That was weird and still doesn't feel right. Mary-Beth was the first who noticed that and found it really exciting. You never thought of yourself as a silly person, but you felt like one now.

In the evening it was your turn to help Pearson with the stew. You just kept cutting few vegetables the camp had, too distracted by thinking about current situation, so you didn't notice when somebody stopped behind you.

"Hey chica," you turned around to see Javier standing behind with a grin on his face.

"What is it, Javier?" you were a little bit busy and didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

"Just checking on you," Javier put his warm hand on your shoulder. "Looks like this stew gonna be better than usual, sí? With you taking part in cooking."

He smirked and squeezed your shoulder a little, leaving after that to the campfire. You just shrugged and got back to work, forgetting about Javier really soon. That man had no one to talk to or what?

After dinner you saw Javier discussing something with others, but you couldn't hear what was that. You got closer and then Sean jumped up from his seat, then quickly sitting down near Arthur, who didn't look very happy about that.

"Discussing anything fun?" you asked, taking a seat near Javier, who kept playing his guitar.

"Siempre, mi amor," Javier looked at you smirked. "There's always something to discuss."

"Oh that's nice," you took a bottle of beer, which Tilly kindly passed to you and took a sip. "By the way! Javier, what are these words you're always saying? You know, I have no idea and you never translate anything. You know, that- something like amor, hermosa, ama- I believer it was amado? You keep saying that and-"

But the burst of laughter stopped you from saying anything else. Literally everyone laughed, making you feel awkward and blush.

"What was so funny?!"

But nobody really listened to you.

"Poor Javier."  
"That girl is gold."  
"She's amazing."

You turned to Javier to see him smiling at you, though he didn't laugh like the others. He tried to comfort you.

"Don't worry about all these idiotas."

Not being in the mood for staying with others, you left for the tent you were sharing with Mary-Beth. It's nice and calm there. It got to the point when you didn't feel comfortable around other members of the gang, who kept teasing you.

It's weird but you heard steps approaching you.

"You okay, chica?"

And it was Javier. Again.

He sat near you, yours and his shoulders touching, so close that you could feel the warmth of his body and smell a familiar scent.

You shrugged, not looking at him, but enjoying the silence and him being near.

"You really never understood?"

"What exactly?"

"That I was being sweet on you all this time, querida."

Javier leaned closer and touched your cheek with his fingers, making you turn your head and look at him.

"I'm such an idiot."

A husky laugh from Javier wasn't that annoying, you liked it and slightly smiled, looking in Javier's eyes.

"Mind being my idiot?"

You just kissed him, deciding that it was a good decision. Javier pulled you closer, his one hand on your neck and the other on your waist, carefully kissing you, starting to get a little impatient really soon and trying to deepen the kiss.

Well, he was a good kisser for sure.


End file.
